deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke is a character from DC Comics who appeared in the 39th episode of Death Battle, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, where he fought Marvel's Deadpool. He was voiced by LordJazor. History A prodigy in the US Army, Slade Wilson was enhanced further by an experimental procedure. After his re-assignment was rejected, he became the world's deadliest assassin Deathstroke, continually taking on the Teen Titans, Batman, and even the Justice League. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson *Height: 6'4"/1.93 m *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Alternate Alias: The Terminator *Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes *Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun *Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of his comics Abilities *Enhanced mind **Blazingly fast reaction times **Nine times the normal processing speed *Enhanced body **Superior strength, speed, and durability *Adaptive healing factor *Mastery in boxing, jiujitsu, karate, ninjutsu, and sword fighting *Extensive knowledge of battle tactics Weapons & Armor *Dual machine guns *Sniper rifle *Promethium sword *Energy lance **Fires a concussive laser blast *Super Bomb **A very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay *Armor **Partially composed of Nth metal **Slightly enhances strength and speed Strength & Feats *Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes *Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later *Beat most of the Justice League *Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight *Agile enough to elude Superman *Can see at a subatomic level *Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease Quotes *''"It's your lucky day. I can show you."'' -Response to Deadpool asking why the price on his head is $10 more. *''"Let's see what kind of mark this leaves on you."'' -Deathstroke about to knock Deadpool into oncoming traffic. *''"If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you'd be less predictable."'' -Deathstroke's response to having broken Deadpool's backup set of katanas. One Minute Melee Deathstroke was pitted against Deadpool once again in One Minute Melee. This time he ended victorious as the fight didn't require him to kill Deadpool. Trivia *Deathstroke is the first DC villain on Death Battle, the next two being Lex Luthor and The Joker. *Deathstroke is the third (technically fourth) DC Comics character to be facing a Marvel character. *In the live stream of Samus Aran vs. Boba Fett Remastered, Torrian Crawford stated that he wanted Deathstroke to win, and had a hard time dealing with the fact that he had to animate him losing. *Deathstroke's model is from Batman: Arkham Origins. Gallery DC Comics - Deathstroke achieved his secret dream of becoming a pirate according to Boomstick.png|Deathstroke achieved his secret dream of becoming a pirate - according to Boomstick DC Comics - Deathstroke as seen in the comics.png|Deathstroke as seen in the comics DC Comics - Deathstroke duel wielding his knife and sword.png|Deathstroke duel wielding his knife and sword Deathstroke 6 (1)2.png|Batman: Arkham Origins Render, DEATH BATTLE! Model Deathstroke, the Terminator.png|Injustice: Gods Among Us Render yXmdTop.png|Sprite for One Minute Melee Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Ninja Category:Death Battle Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants